


#569 Indulge @ Slash the Drabble

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Paparazzi try to get some candid shots of 'Sterek'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Kudos: 33
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	#569 Indulge @ Slash the Drabble

I challenged myself to write a 500 word drabble in 15 minutes, then made this little banner as a 'reward' for achieving it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/LJ6q0Tq)

* * *


End file.
